The invention relates to an air intake tube for an internal combustion engine which especially has two cylinder banks in a V arrangement.
Air intake tubes of the kind described above are known. For example, EP 352 820 A1 (=U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,115) shows in FIG. 2 an intake tube for an internal combustion engine with a V-shaped arrangement of the cylinders. The intake tube has two manifold chambers 14F and 14R, from which intake ducts 15F and 15R branch out. The latter are bolted with flanges 9a and 9b to the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine. FIG. 2 of this document shows a top view of the intake tube. It is clear that the intake ducts must have a geometry that permits access of a tool to screws 19. This is a requirement for automated mounting of the intake tube on the cylinder head.
Thus the geometrical possibilities for configuring the intake tube are subject to certain limiting conditions which restrict the freedom of configuration. Moreover, the intake tube must be made with high accuracy since it must be supported at two different areas of the internal combustion engine by its cylinder head flanges.